Murder on the Hogwarts Express
by Sunnie Shine
Summary: Harry Potter has been found dead on the train to Hogwarts. Follow Harry's friends as they try and figure out what is going on. AU from the end of HBP, but there will be some themes from DH in it, plus a special twist. Hints to slashy themes.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters about which I write._

(A/N This story is written in collaboration between myself and evilteddyboy, I'm putting it here as it's easier to manage so any apologies to those who have already read these chapters. The story is all planned out, there will be approximately ten chapters when we have finished writing them all. It is roughly based on Agatha Christies 'Murder on the Orient Express, with a Harry Potter twist. I am placing a warning on this to be on the safe side, there will be a character death, and implied slash. Enjoy reading!)

**Murder on the Hogwarts Express**

Harry stepped onto Platform nine and three quarters on September the first, ready to finish his final year at Hogwarts. The scarlet steam engine was waiting there as usual. It was nice to know, that despite the war some things had not changed.

Originally, following the death of Albus Dumbledore at the end of the previous year, he had not planned on returning to Hogwarts, intending on spending the year searching for the Horcruxs. However, circumstances over the summer had changed his priorities.

He glanced around the platform. It did not seem as busy as it usually was; he guessed that after Voldemort's return and the events of last year, parents would want to keep their families together as much as possible. All the Slytherins seemed to have returned, even Draco Malfoy. Well, Hogwarts was just as safe for the pureblood followers of Voldemort as anywhere else. Muggle borns from the other houses were few and far between, the further from Hogwarts the better for them. Then there were his friends. Most of the remaining D.A members had returned, those who had not been too badly affected by the war.

"Harry!" A shrill voice called out from behind him, bringing him out of his musings. He turned around to be ambushed by a mop of brown bushy hair.

"Hiya Hermione," he said patting the girl on her head. He noticed Ron and Ginny were stood several feet behind her. "How've you been?"

"Do not play games with me Harry James Potter, where have you been all holiday? We have tried contacting you, but none of our letters have been able to reach you, and when we contacted the Dursleys they said you had left after about a week. What happened to staying until your birthday?"

Harry smiled at her. If only they could understand. "You know that job Dumbledore gave me? I just got started on it early. I spent the summer at Grimmauld researching, the sooner the better you know." He looked at the three of them apologetically. "I would have invited you guys over, but I thought it would be safer and quicker if I was on my own, and you guys had the wedding, sorry I missed it. You'll be surprised what I discovered at Grimmauld Place during my search."

Whatever Hermione was going to say next was cut off by Mrs Weasley's arrival. "Oh Harry dear, you're OK. We were all worried something had happened to you when we couldn't get in contact with you." She pulled him into a hug before releasing him at arms length. "Now, how are you, seriously? Have you been eating properly and taking care of yourself? You're still far too thin." She regarded him with close scrutiny, as if checking for damage.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley. I just had a few things that needed taking care of. Kreacher has been taking care of everything for me while I have been away, I wouldn't have coped without him."

Mrs Weasley pursed her lips at the mention of the house elf, however it was Ron who interrupted this time. "Why Grimmauld Place Harry, I thought you hated it there, especially after all that Sirius went through? And how on earth did you get Kreacher to obey you?"

Harry felt torn. He could not tell them the real reasons he had gone to stay at Grimmauld place, especially not with Mrs Weasley and Ginny being there. "Kreacher's always obeyed me, I am his master after all," he said ignoring Hermione's scowl at the word master. "But he's just never liked doing so. I took Dumbledore's advice in being nice to Kreacher; I gave him something that he treasured. I was nice to him and he was nice to me."

"Oh Harry," Hermione gushed and was about to throw herself at Harry again when Mrs Weasley spoke up. "I think you all should be getting on the train now, it will be leaving shortly. Hermione, Ron, you two need to get to the prefect carriage. Did Hermione tell you Harry, she's Head Girl now." Hermione blushed as the four of them were shepherded onto the train by Mrs Weasley.

This time Harry threw his arms around the girl. "Congratulations Hermione, you deserve this. You'll have to tell us who gets to share your wrath, as Head Boy this year." Harry joked lightly, taking care to make sure Mrs Weasley did not hear, knowing she could take insult having had two Head Boys in her family.

"You mean Professor McGonagall didn't make her favourite student, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Head Boy, following in the steps of his ever so famous father," Hermione teased.

Harry laughed. "I think being the Chosen One is enough responsibility for the moment Hermione, and personally I prefer having to be the one to do Voldemort in, than to cope with all the stress that being Head Boy entails."

Hermione shook her head as she and Ron left for the prefect's carriage, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry had not seen Ginny since he had broken up with her after Dumbledore's funeral and he still felt awkward about it around her, especially considering what he had accomplished over the summer.

"Shall we go find a compartment," she asked him smiling up at him. "Luna and Neville should be around and might have saved us one." She slipped her warm hand into Harry's and pulled him along the corridor looking for an empty compartment, or Luna and Neville, and all Harry could do in reply was nod.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this story is my own, but the characters belong to J K Rowling. Thanks J K.

Chapter 1

Hermione had just finished going over the duties for the prefects for that year, with the help of the head boy, Anthony Goldstein, when the Hogwarts express came to a shuddering stop. Hermione would have fallen over if it had not been for Anthony grabbing hold of her. Ron was not so lucky; he ended up sprawled across Draco Malfoy's lap.

As the students righted themselves, brushing themselves off and checking friends were unharmed, Hermione and Anthony conversed in hushed voices.

Finally they turned to the waiting prefects. "Fifth year prefects, if you will go check on the second through fifth year students please, stay in your pairs and divide by your houses. Sixth years, you will check the upper years," Anthony said looking at the younger prefects as they turned to leave.

Hermione took over, "Ernie, Hannah, Parkinson and Malfoy could you all go check on the first years at the far end of the train. Anthony, Padma, Ron and I will check this end. We will meet back here once the train starts up again."

Malfoy had been subdued during his time in the prefects carriage, unlike the other Slytherin prefects. It was possible the events of last year had had some effect on him. Hermione had been quite surprised he had returned, sure that either Professor McGonogall would have said he could not attend or Voldemort would have prevented his return in punishment for failing in his mission. He quietly rose and followed the other three out of the compartment.

"Hermione," Ron said gaining her attention, "Shall we go then?"

Hermione turned to Ron, remembering they were supposed to be checking on the first years. "Of course, I would be neglecting my duties if we didn't, eh?"

Checking on the students did not take too long; many of the first years had gathered together sharing stories or talking about what they had heard about Hogwarts. A few of them had to be calmed down, fearing a death eater attack such as those that had occurred over the last year. The thought had crossed Hermione's mind, but if that had been the case, they would have attacked already.

They Finally made their way back to where they had left Harry that morning, the curtains on the compartment had been drawn, but that was not unusual, sometimes Harry did that if they wanted a bit of privacy, away from gossiping eyes. "We should really alert the Order you know," Ron said as they came to a stop. "Just in case the Death Eaters are behind this, many of the Death Eater's children have returned, like Malfoy for example."

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "I don't think any of them will be behind this and Malfoy has been with us for the whole of the journey. We'll speak with Harry, see what he thinks, and if after some time has passed and nothing has happened, then we will call the Order." She pushed open the door to the compartment and then stopped dead.

Ron peered over her shoulder to see what the matter was, there laid on the floor, still as a stone, his eyes open and lifeless, was Harry, dead!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Previously

...Ron peered over her shoulder to see what the matter was, there laid on the floor, still as a stone, his eyes open and lifeless, was Harry, dead!...

Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione stared down at the body that was laid out in front of them. There was no doubting that this was Harry that they were seeing; no one else at Hogwarts had hair as messy as Harry's, even in death it was as untameable as it was when he was alive. There was also no debating that Harry was dead. No one had such open, unblinking eyes like the emerald green orbs that were staring up at them, but how did it happen? It was obvious the cause of Harry's death had been the Avada Kedavra curse, but what was more important was who had cast it, when and why?

"We definitely need to alert the Order now Hermione," Ron said, placing a hand on her shoulder and drawing the girl out of the compartment. He closed and locked the door behind them, making sure the blinds were still in place. "They need to know what has happened, especially Remus, and that we have a killer on the loose. They are better prepared than we are at figuring out what to do in a situation such as this. Hermione?"

The girl looked to have gone into shock; she had turned a pasty white and was breathing in short sharp gasps. Ron almost panicked himself seeing Hermione like that, but he did the one thing his mother had always taught him about people who were in shock. He lowered Hermione to the ground, slipped off his jumper and put it under her feet to raise her legs, and then he placed his cloak over her.

With a quick flick of his wand, a small, silver Jack Russell appeared at his feet, and he sent his patronus off with a message to his father saying the Express had broken down and that they were in need of aid. He sat down next to Hermione and gently stroked her hair. Gradually she calmed down, her breathing slowing down and evening out to its regular pace and as a result her skin regained its natural colour.

"I've alerted my father," he told her. "Hopefully the Order will be here soon." His hand remained stroking her hair as she sat up.

"It's no coincidence, is it? That the train breaks down and at the same point Harry is murdered. They were the cause, either using the breakdown to get onboard, or to create an escape route, or both." Hermione leaned against Ron's shoulder, she was still shaking slightly.

Ron did not answer, that thought had not occurred to him, but now that Hermione had mentioned it, it all made sense. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick hug of reassurance. "It doesn't seem like it," he replied.

His thoughts were interrupted when his oldest brother, Bill, came walking towards him. "There you are Ron, dad got your message and is assembling all the Order that he can before they come, I came on ahead to see what exactly happened."

Ron waved his wand at the door opening it. "Take a look, none of us have entered since we discovered it, wanting to preserve the crime scene and all." As Harry's body was displayed to Bill, Ron could see the helpless look that passed over his brother's face. Ron was well aware that now Dumbledore was dead, Harry was the ultimate hope for defeating Voldemort, and everyone was looking to him to win the war for them. If and when this got out it would crush many people's hopes.

Bill stepped back and performed a series of complex wand movements. "There, that will prevent anyone else from entering the compartment at the moment. Although it will be best if you kept the door shut and the curtains closed to prevent any of the other students from seeing Harry and panicking even more. We don't need a mass pandemonium of people worrying on top of everything else."

At that moment several Order members showed up, among them were Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle, and Bill went over to explain to them what had happened. Ron looked up when he heard an anguished scream; Remus had fallen to the floor on his knees, his head between his hands, sobs wracking his body. "Not Harry, not Harry," he kept repeating.

Arthur sat down on the floor next to Remus in order to console the younger man while the other Order members conversed. Ron found it unnerving to see the normally stoic werewolf acting like this, baring his soul for all to see, he had barely shed a tear following the deaths of Sirius and Dumbledore, at least not in public at any rate. Kingsley Shacklebolt turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "I think it would be best if the two of you were to return to a compartment for now while we sort all this out. We will let you know what has happened when we figure what occurred here."

They both nodded and stood up to make their way back to the prefects' carriage, it was the best place to wait, the other prefects would be returning here if and when the train eventually got going, and it would be quiet for now leaving Ron and Hermione time to talk privately. Halfway back, Hermione grabbed hold of Ron's arm causing him to stop. "We need to figure this out Ron, who did this to Harry. The Order will do things the magical way, and possibly won't find out the truth, whoever did this was clever and won't have left much behind that could be picked up on." She rubbed her hands together, "How do you feel about a little muggle investigating?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All characters property of J k rowling_

**Chapter 3**

Hermione and Ron sat back in the prefects' compartment, thinking about Harry. Neither of them wanted to actually believe that Harry was dead; after everything he had lived through, to die like this here and now was unbearably unbelievable. He was the chosen one, destined to save them all from the threat of Voldemort.

"I can't believe it, who would want to kill Harry?" Ron burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"That's not really a hard question Ron. If you think about it, there's a list a mile long of people who want to kill Harry or at least see him dead. Top of that list is obviously Voldemort." Hermione replied, a certain amount of hatred in her voice. "However if it had been Voldemort, he would have made it known what he had done. I would bet he would have paraded him around like a puppet for all of us to see just what he had done."

"I don't really think that You-Know-Who would just wander onto the Hogwarts Express and kill Harry without anyone realising, it's not his thing" Ron added. "It also rules out any of his Death Eaters, they would have bragged about it too, the train is too heavily guarded for any of them to sneak on, unless they used polyjuice to do it."

Hermione seemed deep in thought at Ron's words. "Which Death Eaters would have the audacity to do that though, especially when Harry told us Voldemort wants the pleasure for himself. He told us `Potter belongs to the Dark Lord` was what Snape said when he prevented those death eaters from killing Harry after he ran after them."

Ron pondered this for a moment, the strategist in him thinking things over. "That would rule Snape out then, even though he abhors Harry. Bellatrix would be next on my list, but she would be a dead giveaway, even disguised with polyjuice. The only one who could reasonably pull it off would be Lucius Malfoy, but as he's in Azkaban...unless there's been another breakout. Did you hear about the attempted breakout earlier this summer?"

"No, it wasn't in the paper. Was it before I came over to yours?"

"Yeah, it was kept quiet to keep up morale and to also keep quiet about the spy. Apparently an anonymous message was left at the ministry that there would be an attack on Azkaban by the Dark Forces to free some of their repressed numbers, and the Aurors were able to get there to prevent it from happening. Dad told us when he came home from work. It was the same with that attempted attack on the minister on Bill and Fleur's wedding day; an anonymous note was left explaining that there would be an attempt on Scrimgeour's life and to protect him at all costs otherwise the ministry would fall. I would hate to think what it would have been like had that occurred.

"Voldemort in charge of the ministry? You wouldn't be safe if you were anything less than a pureblood and weren't sympathetic towards muggleborns. No doubt you, me and Harry would be top of the most undesirable list. So, if we rule out any of the Death Eaters, that leaves a student."

They both descended into silence, not wanting to think that one of their fellow students could commit such an act. If it was a student, they needed to be found and detained, otherwise no one would be safe. "Students then," Hermione said with a grimace. "For a start we can rule out any of the lower years, none of them have the power or capability to cast the killing curse."

"It has to be a Slytherin; they are all well versed in the Dark Arts and hate Harry enough to do so. I would put my bets on Draco Malfoy, he did try and kill Dumbledore last year, and Harry did injure him with that sectumsempra spell, he could be out for revenge. Harry did say Malfoy had the Dark Mark." Ron's hatred of Malfoy had not abated over the years, if possible it had got worse, especially this last year, with him being an unsuspecting target in Malfoy's attempts to kill the headmaster.

"It's a possibility, but unlikely. Malfoy was with us in the prefect's carriage until the breakdown, and I hardly think he had time then to kill Harry in the time between him leaving and us finding Harry. As for the rest of the Slytherins, I can't see any of them doing it either. Crabbe and Goyle don't have the power to pull it off, Zabini doesn't have the political motivation for such an act, Nott is a bit of a loner and the girls are complete airheads. The fifth and sixth years may hate Harry just as much as the seventh years, but not to actually kill him, none of their parents, as far as I know, are Death Eaters. Besides, just because Harry was killed does not mean it was automatically a Slytherin, it could just as easily have been a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even a Gryffindor. Let's not forget that there have been followers of Voldemort from other houses than just Slytherin. A certain rat comes to mind right now."

Ron coughed and blushed slightly. "Yes, but who in our year would want to kill Harry, everyone likes him, even the younger years adore Harry."

"People are fickle Ron, not everyone has supported Harry over the years, sure at the moment most of them do like him, but some may be hiding their true intentions behind a mask of facade. Zaccharias Smith has always struck me as one of those who could easily turn given the right motivation. Anyway, sitting here talking about potential killers is no good; we need to talk to people, find out what they know.

They left the compartment and made their way down the train asking the students if they had seen anything, they said they were looking into the causes of the train breaking down rather than alerting them to the fact that Harry had been killed, there was no need to cause such a mass panic, plus it could cause the killer to move into hiding. By the time they had made it back to the compartment Harry was in they had found out that Neville, Luna and Ginny had been in the compartment with Harry until just before the train broke down. They had determined that Harry had been killed somewhere between two-thirty when the train stopped and three-fifteen when his body was discovered. The seventh year Slytherins had been in one compartment next to Harry and some third year Ravenclaws in the next, none of them had left during the duration of the journey, and Malfoy and Parkinson had been the only ones to enter. Luna had left the compartment when the lunch trolley had come; one of the Ravenclaws had seen her pass by their compartment. Neville had left shortly after Luna, he had gone to speak with Seamus and Dean, Blaise Zabini had seen him walk by. This left Ginny alone with Harry, but according to her, Harry had still been alive when she had left, however neither the Slytherins nor Ravenclaws had seen her leave.

"Well it's a start," Hermione said looking at the closed door of Harry's compartment that was still locked. "At least we have somewhere to begin forming questions now."


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Ron and Hermione made their way back to the prefect's compartment along with Luna, Neville and Ginny. After hearing what everyone had said they had decided to group together to discuss the possibilities of what was going on, they felt that those three had the right to know what had happened to Harry, and discuss the pros and cons of each suspect.

They had just settled into the compartment when the train started moving again. "The Order must have determined the cause of the problem and said we are alright to carry on to Hogwarts." Hermione said looking around at the group. She pulled out a notebook, "alright, what do we know?"

Ron started it all off. "We managed to narrow our list down to six potential suspects on our investigation, and no offence to anyone in here but they are Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and then you three. Now, we've heard from other people what you three were up to, but we need to know from yourselves."

Neville was the first one to speak. "I'll do anything to find out who killed Harry, he's been a good friend over the years. I can't speak for Ginny, but Harry was still alive when I left, and that was after Luna had gone. I had gone to speak with Seamus and Dean about one of the summer assignment that we had, you and Hermione were at the prefect meeting and Harry was busy talking with Ginny and I did not want to disturb them. I had just started a game of exploding snap with the two of them when the train broke down." He looked around at the others, "I just really hope we catch this scumbag, without Harry how are we supposed to win the war against You-Know-Who."

"I have to agree," Ginny said. "Anyway, as Neville said Luna left first followed shortly by Neville. I can't remember exactly what time it was, but the trolley lady had definitely come. Harry and I were talking about starting our relationship up again, he said the threat of Voldemort is nearly over and therefore feels that we are safe to start dating again, well I don't need to take you through everything that happened. I left Harry alone for a few minutes after that to go to the bathroom , but unfortunately that was about the time the train broke down and I was ushered into a nearby compartment." She smiled sweetly at her brother and Hermione, "I knew we would get back together before long. Besides, what motive would I have for killing Harry? I love him and he loves me, what more is there to it?"

Luna rolled her eyes. She knew Ginny was deceiving herself about Harry, she could see that he had changed. "Harry was quiet while I was there, his summer had been quite busy and he wanted to relax, and then I left to have a look for the nargles that were hiding in the pumpkin pasties."

Hermione and Ron were quite used to Luna's eccentricity by now so ignored most of what she had said, none of it was important except for the fact that Harry had still been alive when she left. It was still so confusing, who on earth could have killed Harry?

"A thoughts on who could have done it?"

"How about Malfoy, I noticed that he was allowed to return this year. What's to stop him from having orders to kill Harry this time?" Ginny spoke up.

"Not a chance," Hermione shook her head. "He was in the prefects' compartment with us the entire time, we've already covered it, and I don't think anyone else would do it on his behalf either. None of them have the skill to pull it off, not even Malfoy was able to kill Dumbledore."

Ginny sighed. "Well if that's the case, then there's nothing else we can do, just wait for the Order to sort it out. I'm going to go keep an eye on Harry, just in case someone decides to come back for his body." She walked out of the compartment.

"I guess we should keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Ron said standing up to follow his sister out as well, the rest of them following on behind.

a.n just a short filler chapter to refresh on what's been going on before I start moving on with the story. The next chapter is typed up and I will post it within the next week, and I have written up as far as chapter 8 and will have them up some point in the near future.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine_

Chapter 5 –

Godric's Hollow

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and then closed them again as bright light assaulted them. Funny, he had not remembered it being this bright when the train had left Kings Cross, he distinctly remembered it raining. Green rain, no that was not right, rain with flashing green lights, no it still did not make sense. It had been raining and a green light had been coming towards him, Harry sat up as everything came back to him. The argument, the accusations, the hastily spoken words before the jet of green light had enveloped him, whisking away the essence of his being.

As he looked around at his surroundings he realised that he was no longer aboard the Hogwarts Express. He was sitting on a bed in a large, airy room; the walls were painted a cream colour with a border of snitches and broomsticks near the ceiling. The carpet and curtains were a plain, pale blue and above his head was a mobile of Quidditch players; Harry guessed they were a representation of Hogwarts as they were dressed in red, blue, green and yellow outfits.

As he swung his legs around onto the floor, Harry suddenly became aware that he was not wearing anything. Not wanting to explore his surroundings as naked as the day he was born, he looked around for something to put on, and found a set of silver robes hung over the end of the bed. He slipped them on, not caring that he had no underwear on underneath, and then left the room.

Three doors lined the walls on this corridor, which Harry could only guess led to other bedrooms and bathrooms, they were all closed so he had no idea which was which.

He walked slowly down the stairs, taking it carefully as he still felt slightly disorientated; there was a door at the bottom of the stairs which looked like the main entrance to the building he was in.

The corridor curved round to the left of the staircase where there were two other closed doors. Harry knew that to find out where he was and what was going on, he would have to go through one of those doors.

Almost unconsciously, Harry's feet led him over to the door at the end of the corridor. It was as if some force were drawing him there. He slowly pulled open the door and peered in.

It was a kitchen, and sat at the table were three occupants. A man with messy black hair was sat at one side of the table, and a woman with deep red hair sat opposite him. A large black dog lay under the table in between them.

The opening of the door must have alerted the dog as it perked its ears up and looked around. It barked once and bounded over to Harry. Halfway over it morphed into a dark haired man.

"Harry," Sirius cried, engulfing Harry in a hug. "How ya doin' pup?"

Harry now knew who the couple sat at the table were. "Well apart from being dead Siri, I'm great." He noticed the looks passed between the three adults. "I am dead aren't I, I mean I was killed."

James Potter stood up and made his way over to where Harry was stood. He clasped his son's shoulder. "Unfortunately I do not have the answers for that. Many pass through, but some do return; only the fates truly know our destinies. Despite the circumstances it's good to see you son."

Upon seeing the confused look on her son's face, Lily hit her husband over the head. "Don't confuse the boy James; the afterlife can be a confusing place. What your father means Harry, is that at the moment you're in that stage between living and death, everyone comes here before it is determined for where they are destined.

"So this is limbo?" Harry asked.

"If you want to see it that way," Lily continued. "Who you meet and where you meet depends upon your circumstances, but it is usually someone influential in your life.

"So I am given you two and Sirius as you are the only ones I've really looked up to. And we are here because you..."

"Died here, yes. But there is also someone else you need to talk to who understands more than we do, before you make up your mind," James said.

As Harry looked around he realised that this was what his life should have been like, his parents alive and Sirius not in Azkaban to provide the support he needed. He should not have been stuck at the Dursley's made to feel worthless and belittled all his life. He did not want to leave this place; the wizarding world can face its own problems, he has done his duty.

As if reading his mind, Sirius turns him to face him. "Harry, we love you and we want the best for you, but remember there are other people who love you and will do anything for you."

"I hear you have a special someone in your life now, you can't forget about them, and I must say I like your choice," his mother said in his ear. "And don't worry about those two, they'll come round eventually."

Harry looked around at the three adults. What Sirius had said was right, he could not just abandon his friends back home who loved him, and to be honest he wanted to see Old Tom snuff it. "Who is it that I have to see then?"

"I'll take you over, unfortunately we cannot come with you as it's your destiny that you have to face," said James, picking up his cloak. "Lils, Pads, I'll see you later." He walked over to wait by the door while Harry said goodbye.

"I'll miss you all," Harry said looking around at his parents and godfather. "Will I ever see you again?"

Sirius chuckled, "not for a long time kiddo. I want to see you grow up, have lots of kids, grandkids and even great-grandkids before we see you again."

"And don't forget that we are always with you, no matter what." Lily said placing her hand over his heart. "We will always be in here and love you, no matter what."

Harry hugged his mother and Sirius, willing himself not to cry, before turning to his father, "I'm ready."

James slung his arm over Harry's shoulder, they were approximately the same size Harry was pleased to note, living at the Dursley's had not been too detrimental to his health, either that or it was due to Mrs Weasley trying to fatten him up.

As they walked down the garden path Harry looked back at the house. It was a modest two story cottage with a hedge around the front garden.

"It's just a representation you know," James remarked as they stepped out onto the lane. "The real house is still in ruins, no one will do anything with it out of fear of upsetting someone else. Unless you do something," he added as an afterthought.

The Potter's house was on the edge of the village and many cottages lined the lane they were walking up. Harry noted that each cottage was unique in their uniformity, as if each occupant had added odd changes here and there – a potted plant on a windowsill, green window frames and a welcome plaque were some differences he noted.

The lane soon opened up onto a large village square, several small shops surrounded the square along with a pub, a church and a post office. Behind the Church was a graveyard which at first Harry thought they were going to enter, but instead kept walking across the square to another lane where two rows of terraced houses lined the road.

Halfway down this lane James stopped outside a house. The houses on this side of the village were less distinguished than the cottages on the other side of the square were, but this house had a red door. "This is as far as I can go Harry; you will have to go on alone."

James turned to go, but Harry grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait, before you go, I wanted to say thank you, for everything. It means a lot to me." He wrapped his arms around his father in a hug. "Thank you for this time together, despite the circumstances I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Good luck my boy," James said clapping Harry on the arm, before he turned around to walk back the way he had come. Harry watched him go before turning to the door. He knocked on the door three times and stood back to wait patiently to see who would be revealed to him.

Shortly the door opened to reveal a wizard dressed in bright turquoise robes, a long grey beard and bright blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. "Good afternoon Harry, do come in."

"Professor Dumbledore sir, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he stepped over the threshold.

Albus Dumbledore directed Harry into the sitting room and sat down in an armchair by the fire while Harry sat in one opposite him. "I would have thought you would have figured that out Harry, considering where you have just been."

Harry's eyes widened in realisation. "You're the one who's to advise me on my destiny, the one dad, mum and Sirius told me about."

"Your destiny is your own to choose Harry, but essentially you're right, I will offer you some advice. Not that you've needed much help so far, you have done well. You still have a job to complete though."

Harry sighed, "I know, there is still one horcrux left, and I won't rest until I've seen it finished. But after everything I've been through, the chance to spend some time with my loved ones is even more appealing."

"I can understand Harry, out of everyone you deserve this more than anyone, but you don't belong here. This place is for the deceased, you belong in the land of the living."

"So I really was a horcrux then, and being killed has destroyed it..." Harry asked fiddling with the sleeve of his robe, he hoped that it was, after all the work that he had done.

Dumbledore regarded him over the rim of his glasses, "the fact that you and I are here attests to that fact. Admittedly the way that it occurred was not the way I thought it would happen, but it's done. Now the rest is up to you, do you stay here and leave your friends to their fates, or do you return and save them? Take a look," he pointed to the window.

Harry walked over to have a look outside. Instead of looking out onto the street in Godric's hollow, it showed Hogwarts castle, but not as he'd ever seen it before. There were holes all over the castle where bricks had been blown out, one of the towers was half collapsed, Hagrid's hut was on fire and numerous bodies lay across the grounds, all of them dead. He spotted several of his friends and teachers amongst the bodies: Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and even Draco Malfoy. The Dark Mark hung in the sky above the castle much like it had done on the night Dumbledore had died. The final body he noticed was that of Snape.

As he took in the display Harry found tears running down his cheeks, whether at the loss of his friends, or the castle he did not know. He turned to Dumbledore, "and this could all come to pass if I do not return?"

"It is one possibility," was the reply. "Considering what we know of Tom, it is the more likely one. It is why you are needed Harry, no one else knows how to defeat Tom, nor has that power." He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "You can only do what you can do, but I believe you can do it all, and I am proud of what you have achieved so far."

"Thank you sir," Harry said wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I know what I have to do now, and I am ready."

They walked back to the front door and as Dumbledore opened it he said, "Good luck my boy," and Harry stepped out, to be surrounded by whiteness as the house faded behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville had settled into the compartment Harry was in. It did not feel right not sitting with Harry, even if it was just his dead body.

The sky outside was darkening as the sun set behind the mountains. Hermione peered out of the window, "We'll be at Hogwarts soon, we'd better get changed. We'll still be expected to be in our robes when we arrive."

There was a flurry of activity as trunks were opened, robes removed and put on, and everything put away. They had just pulled into Hogsmede Station, when to the groups' great surprise Harry gave a great gasp and sat up. He looked around at the shocked faces before jumping up and running out of the door.

The five friends looked at one another for a second before jumping up and following after Harry. Once out in the corridor, they saw him weaving between students until he reached the door out onto the platform, where upon he jumped down.

This time it was the Order members gathered together on the platform that were surprised. They stared in shock as Harry jumped down from the train and ran off of the platform, out of the station and onto the main street of Hogsmede. From there he spun around once and disapparated on the spot.

Remus Lupin looked around and spotted Harry's friends stood in the doorway where Harry had jumped from. "Ron, Hermione, what's going on?"

"We have no idea Remus; he just woke up, and then ran out. We only know what you know." Hermione said staring at the spot Harry had disapperated from. "He never uttered a single word as he left."

"I don't understand it," Ron spoke up, "he was dead, we all saw it, but he's alive now. Did they do something to him that caused him to act this way, temporarily suspend life until they need him for something?"

Everyone was at a loss for words; it was a puzzle to them all. "We need to follow him, find out where he's gone and what's going on. If You-Know-Who is controlling him, we need to put a stop to it." One Order member stated and everyone understood the urgency.

Remus turned to the students, "You five head on up to the school, it's safer for you since we don't know what's going on."

"But Remus, we need to know what is happening with Harry, he is our friend, we've never missed out on an adventure together." Ron exclaimed, but Hermione sighed.

"Remus is right Ron; we need to go back to school. No one else knows what is going on, and the teachers will need all the help of the prefects, and the head boy and girl, to keep things under control, especially when they find out what has happened."

Ron sighed, but agreed with Hermione and they all turned to go up to Hogwarts. Remus had to smile at their determination; they would do anything for their friend. He watched them until their carriage disappeared around the corner along with all the other ones, until the Order had finished tracking where Harry could have disappeared to.

"We have it; he's in a village called Little Hangleton. We should go now before it is too late!"

One by one, each Order member apperated out of Hogsmede and into the village of Little Hangleton. The place was eerily quiet; not a single person was about. No one was out walking their dogs, or even going out for a pint down at the local. There were no children running about, playing, or enjoying their last days of summer.

The reason for this became obvious as they turned in the direction of the graveyard. There, high in the sky hovering like an ominous green shadow, was the Dark Mark. Panic flared through those present as they hastened over to the graveyard, the Dark Mark was only fired where someone had been killed.

However, Harry was the only one stood there as they arrived, directly below the Dark Mark. "Come on then Tom, show yourself!" Harry yelled into the empty atmosphere, moments before a rippling in the air announced the arrival of Voldemort, Nagini coiled around his feet.

Before anyone could react to Voldemort being there Harry had thrown a quick killing curse in Voldemort's direction. However, instead of hitting the man it hit the snake, who fell to the floor with a loud thud from where it had begun to uncoil, preparing to attack.

Voldemort looked down at the snake before looking at Harry, a snarl on his face. "Do you really think that killing Nagini would destroy me Potter? I have secured many ways of preventing my destruction." He laughed in a high, cruel pitch, "Look what happened the last time people thought you had defeated me."

Harry laughed back as he and Voldemort started circling around one another, "Oh, I know that Nagini was not your only safeguard. It all started with a diary of your sixteen year-old-self, a part of your soul was encased as a memory from when you opened the Chamber of Secrets. Then there was a locket and a ring that belonged to your family, one of which was an artefact of Slythein's. Let's not forget the other two founders artefacts you defaced; the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw you stole in order to preserve your immortality. Then there was the final horcrux..."

If Voldemort could have gone pale, Harry was sure he would have done, however his eyes seemed to glow with an undetermined amount of anger. "What makes you think they were the only ones I had, or if there were anymore."

"Well seven is the most powerful number, isn't it Tom, and what's seven deaths to you? Only you messed up Tom, you only meant to have seven, but you accidentally created one more. I'm no descendent of Salazar Slytherin, so how was I able to speak and understand parsletongue? How else do you explain the connection that you and I share? Yes Tom, I was your unintended Horcrux; a piece of your soul was imbedded in me when you tried to kill me and it backfired upon you. So what's your choice Tom, kill me and face death or keep me alive and secure your immortality?"

"And who's to stop me from killing you now, and using your death to create another horcrux? Killing me now would not achieve anything, you would all end up in the same situation that you were in when I first tried to kill you."

Harry laughed again as he sidestepped a bolt of green light Voldemort threw at him. "Now that would work if your spy; your faithful servant at Hogwarts, hadn't tried to kill me earlier on. They destroyed the horcrux within me and now you and I are as mortal as one another. Do you really want to take a risk of me being able to kill you?" Harry stopped and raised his wand into an attack stance.

The members of the Order that were watching were both shocked and confused. None of them had ever heard of a horcrux before, but from what Harry had said they could guess what they were used for, several witches looked disgusted at the means used to create them. However, what was puzzling them all was this spy that Harry had mentioned, the only spy they knew was Severus Snape, but he had been A.W.O.L since he had killed the Headmaster. Had You-Know-Who been able to recruit one of the students to his own cause and use them to do what Snape had been unable to?

Voldemort had quickly become enraged by what Harry had said and did not hesitate in casting the killing curse at Harry. Harry however was slightly quicker, in the time it had taken Voldemort to issue the killing curse, he had already cast a non-verbal expelliarmous.

What happened next came as a shock to all of the spectators watching the duel.

Harry's spell hit Voldemort's wand, causing it to fly out of his hand and spin around a couple of times. Everyone watched as, almost in slow motion, the wand flew up and around, and as it reached the pinnacle of its arc, green light started to glow from the end, and then as it fell again, the green light shot out and hit Voldemort straight in the middle of his chest. He fell back to the ground dead, the wand clattering to the floor besides him.

The silence around them seemed to permeate into every crack and shadow in the near vicinity as everyone stared at the body of the dead Dark Lord.

Harry's movements as he bent down to pick up Voldemort's wand, drew them all out of their stupor and as reality dawned on them all at what had happened, they all rushed forward en mass to congratulate Harry. However, as they reached the body of Voldemort Harry had disapperated away again.

However, this time it was obvious where his destination would be: Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I may be British, but I do not own Harry Potter_

**Chapter 7**

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat shouted out as Elinor Zaimen took her seat on the stool; the final student to be sorted.

Ron and Hermione clapped politely along with the rest of the school as the first year took her seat at the Hufflepuff table and then shared nervous glances as Professor McGonagall stood up. Neither Harry nor the Order members that had followed after him had shown up yet and nearly an hour had passed since Harry had left and with every passing minute, the worse the feeling something had gone wrong was.

"Welcome to all of you, especially in these troubled times. Despite what is going on outside these walls..." McGonagall was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Harry strode through, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Everyone in the hall turned to look as Harry strode up the centre. Ron and Hermione stood up to greet him, but Ginny beat them to it. She jumped up from her seat and ran towards him, intent on jumping into his arms, but Harry acted before she had come within five feet of him.

Nearly everyone gasped as Harry flicked his wand and Ginny flew into the air, coming to rest hanging upside down as if suspended by a thread from her ankle. Her robes had fallen around her head and she was batting at them with her arms trying to see what was going on. Luckily she had a pair of trousers on underneath her robes and was saved the embarrassment of everyone seeing her underwear.

Several snickers from the Slytherins side of the room could be heard as Ginny stopped flailing around and succumbed to her fate. Only Ron and Hermione recognised this spell as Levicorpus, one of the Half-Blood Prince's spells, although several people recognised it's affects from when it had been used on or around them.

Minerva McGonagall looked from Harry, to Ginny floating in mid-air, to the students watching the proceedings with great interest, and finally to the Order members who had followed Harry and were now spread out around the edges of the hall, ready to intercept if it was needed.

"Mr Potter, would you care to explain what is going on here? Why on earth do you have Miss Weasley in such a position?" The headmistress asked, peering over the rim of her glasses, very much similar to the way Dumbledore had done.

Harry cocked his head to the side, his eyes examining each one of the teachers sat at the head table before he stood up straight, a smile on his face. "Why, you ask? Perhaps we should let Ginny explain it to you." He crouched down so that he was level with Ginny's face and uncovered the robes hanging over her head. "Ginny love, would you like to tell these people what's going on, or should I?"

Though no one else could see, Ginny shook her head, a look of fear on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. It was like someone had cast a silencing spell on her.

"No? It'll have to be me then who tells all your friends and family that you were working for Voldemort, and have been for the past couple of years." Stunned silence followed Harry as he walked up the aisle to where the stool from the sorting still stood, and he sat down on it.

"You wonder how I know this, I can see you asking yourselves, well let me start at the beginning. You see, five years ago in the middle of Flourish and Blott's, a servant of Voldemort's slipped a book into the cauldron of a young girl about to start at Hogwarts. What was so important about this book, I hear you ask, well it was a diary. Not just any diary, but a fifty year-old diary belonging to one Tom Riddle who later went on to become Lord Voldemort. Now this diary didn't just tell us what Tom did in 1942, but contained all his memories of the incident of the Chamber of Secrets, what was inside of it and how to open it. You see, an eleven year old Ginny Weasley got a taste of what Voldemort was like, and when offered she jumped at the chance to join him, especially if she was promised her heart's desire.

"How can you say something like that Harry?" Hermione asked from where she was still stood at the Gryffindor table. "Ginny hated everything that happened to her that year and would never willingly join Voldemort."

"How do you even know all of this mate? I know about the diary stuff, but joining You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, unable to believe what was being said about his sister.

"That would be because of me," a new voice spoke up, and everyone in the hall turned around to see a man, dressed all in black with a hood covering his face, stood there. "I was the one who told Mr Potter about Miss Weasley's defection to the Dark side and what she had planned for him. Of course what Miss Weasley failed to realise was that once she had turned Potter over to the Dark Lord, he would have no further use for her and wouldn't hesitate in killing her."

Everyone in the hall fell silent, looking between Harry, the figure and Ginny, who now had tears streaming down her face. No one really knew what to believe.

"Would you care to tell us who you are?" McGonagall asked, breaking the monotonous silence everyone seemed to have fallen into again.

Harry had a smile on his face as the figure threw back his hood to reveal himself.


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: HP is not mine_

**Chapter 8**

**July 1****st**** 1997**

Harry Potter stood in his bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive, surveying the contents of his trunk, which lay strewn all over the floor around him. His robes were in a pile on the bed, his books stacked in a corner, spare parchment, quills and ink were piled on his desk and finally the locket that he had acquired with Dumbledore just a few days previously was sat on his chest of drawers.

He was rearranging his trunk, sorting out everything he was going to need on his hunt for the horcruxes. Everything he would not need he was packing in his trunk, and what he was going to need was put in his backpack. He could not afford to wait until the summer was over to start, who knows what could happen now that Dumbledore was dead.

Once he had sorted out everything that he would need from what he would not and had it all packed, he picked up his backpack and trunk and headed downstairs.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sat in the living room as he entered; watching the evening news, pretending that the other occupant of their house did not exist; Dudley had yet to return from Smeltings.

He cleared his throat, "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'm leaving now. I just wanted to say good luck, and if any of my friends come round, just tell them I left to finish what he started, they'll understand."

Vernon grunted and turned back to the television, Petunia however spoke up. "You normally stay for longer than this, why leave now?" Her frown turned into a worried look, "Your headmaster said you would not be safe until you turned seventeen, and that you had to stay here."

"Under normal circumstances that would be so, however with Professor Dumbledore's death certain things have changed. I have a job to complete, and the sooner I start the better. The time spent here should be enough to protect us all until my birthday. You may want to take an extended holiday, get out of the country when Dudley finished for the summer."

He gave his aunt a gentle smile before turning and leaving. Once he reached Magnolia Crescent he threw out his arm for the Night Bus, which thankfully did not almost run him over this time, gave his destination and sat down to wait his turn.

Eventually Harry got off at Grimmauld Place, and watched as number twelve slid out from between numbers eleven and thirteen. He slowly made his way up the stairs remembering the last time he had been here, the last time he had actually spent time with his godfather. He quietly opened the door; with Dumbledore dead he did not know if the house remained under the protection of the fidelius charm or not.

A creak upstairs had Harry pulling out his wand, while old houses did normally creak and groan of their own accord, that creak had sounded like a footstep had accompanied it. He slowly crept up the stairs not wanting to alert the intruder to his presence. For all his luck it could be Mundungus Fletcher, out to pilfer more goods, but he would rather be safe than sorry. Mad Eye Moody's 'constant vigilance' kept ringing through his head as he crept along.

A sudden movement at the end of the corridor had Harry flicking his wand and disarming the unseen assailant. A clatter and a thud were heard as the wand dropped to the floor and the person hit the wall as they flew backwards.

He kept his wand out as he made his way over. Laying there slightly dazed was Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

The blonde boy blinked up at him a few times, not really registering who was stood over him. "Potter? Potter!" He jumped up, "What're you doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoys repetition. "I happen to live here Malfoy, this is my house. You however have no right to be here. Care to explain?"

Malfoy strode over to where Harry stood. "Look Potter, I had no idea this was your house, I was just brought here and told it would be safe. You see the Dark Lord had no need for me after I failed in the mission he gave me. He would have tortured and killed me had I not been rescued and brought here."

Harry twirled his wand around his fingers and leaned against the wall. "And tell me Malfoy, why should I believe you? Up until a week ago you were a firm supporter of Voldemort. How do I know that this isn't a trap?"

"If this were a trap Potter, you wouldn't be alive right now," a low smooth voice came from behind him. "And if I were the Dark Lord, I would not hesitate to kill you."

Harry spun around sharply to see Snape stood less than a foot away from him. He raised his hand to cast a spell at Snape, but before he could his hand was grabbed.

"Don't be foolish Potter; you are always rushing into things without thinking. You did not fare well the last time you attacked me, if you care to remember?"

Harry glared at Snape, "Well you'll have to forgive me, but the last time we met, you had just killed Dumbledore and had declared your allegiance to the dark forces. Why are you here anyway? I'm guessing that you were the one who brought Malfoy."

Without letting go of Harry, Snape turned towards Malfoy. "Draco, go wait for us in the dining room, there's some food down there for dinner if you are feeling hungry."

Once Malfoy had disappeared down the stairs Snape turned back to Harry, "I brought Draco here because he was in need of protection, and because I have some information for you that is crucial for your survival."

Snape glared into Harry's eyes, seeming to get lost in their green depths. "I made a promise to his mother to protect him, mothers will do anything to protect their young, even die for them. Draco doesn't know, but his mother may not survive the ordeal if the Dark Lord finds out everything she did for him. You and Draco are very much alike Potter, both having mothers who care for you so much."

Harry pulled away from Snape's grasp. "I don't see why you care, you don't like me, you hated my father, and while I don't know how you felt about my mother, it was enough to call her a mudblood. I saw it remember, and she had the decency to stand up for you against your tormentors." He took in a deep breath, "and I know it was you who led Voldemort to them, you overheard Trelawney's prophecy and gave it to your master."

Snape suddenly pushed him into the wall, his hand around Harry's neck, "You know nothing Potter. Your mother was my best friend growing up, and at Hogwarts even though we ended up in separate houses. I destroyed that by calling her that name, and we never recovered from that. Then she went and married your father, and they had you, there would be no coming back from that. Yes I overheard that prophecy and told the Dark Lord, but when I found out he was targeting your family I begged him to reconsider, to spare your mother. In the end I turned to Dumbledore for help, and I have been in his gratitude ever since."

Snape released his hold on Harry, who slid to the floor gasping for breath. Once he had recovered he looked up at Snape, his eyes wide with realisation. "She didn't have to die," he whispered.

"Voldemort gave her the option of standing aside, but she refused. It was because of you that she got that option. You loved her."

"Yes Potter, I loved your mother. Now I am going to save Draco's mother in the way I was unable to save yours, and for that I need your help. You hold the secret to the Dark Lord's destruction, and together we are going to sort this out."

"Horcrux, what on earth is a horcrux?" Draco Malfoy asked half an hour later as they sat around the dining room table. Harry had just explained about what he and Dumbledore had been looking for on the night of his death.

"It is an artefact containing a piece of your soul, if you were to be killed then you would avoid death, but you would be stuck in a non-corporeal form, able to posses other beings. It is how Voldemort was able to come back two years ago." Harry explained. "Professor Dumbledore believed Voldemort had split his soul into seven separate pieces: six horcruxes and himself, or that was his intention at least before he fell afoul of a rebounding killing curse fifteen years ago."

Harry went on to explain about Tom Riddle's diary, the Gaunt's ring and the belief that he had used something belonging to each of the founder's; especially considering that he and Dumbledore, upon searching for the horcrux, had found Slytherin's locket, or what they thought had been Slytherin's locket.

"Here," he said sliding the locket and note across the table. He had taken to carrying R.A.B's locket around with him in his pocket, in a reminder of what had been sacrificed for this war.

"I recognise that," Draco said, snatching the locket up. "My mother has a similar one. It had belonged to her father; he, his brother and sister each received one."

Upon hearing this Harry jumped up from the table and ran upstairs, leaving Snape and Malfoy no choice but to follow if they wanted to know what was going on.

They found Harry in the drawing room examining an old tapestry, his hands tracing lines from one side to another. "Ah ha, here it is," he shouted, not realising the other two were right behind him.

"We're not on the other side of the world you know Potter," Malfoy said, causing Harry to blush as he turned to face them.

"Anyway, it's all here. Your grandfather, Cygnus Black had Walburga and Alphard as his brother and sister. Walburga, the eldest of the three, married her cousin Orion Black. They had two sons, Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B! Regulus was a death eater and died not long after joining, but before the fall of Voldemort. Sirius said that it was possible he had a change of heart and was killed because of it. What if he found out about the horcruxes and he was killed because of that?"

"Don't rush into things Potter. We have no real proof, no one knows whatever happened to Regulus Black, he just disappeared, and his body was never found. Not even the Dark Lord ever knew what happened."

Harry's grin faltered for a minute, before perking up again. "Kreacher!" he called.

There was a sudden pop from behind the two Slytherins, and they turned around to see an elderly, hunched over, house elf stood there. "Master called Kreacher," it seemed to croak, "despicable master that it is," was added after under his breath.

Harry strode over to Kreacher, holding his hand out to Malfoy for the locket. "Can you tell me about this Kreacher?" he asked, kneeling down to Kreacher's height.

Kreacher opened his mouth to say something, closed it once, before opening it again. To Harry's horror he broke out into loud, wailing sobs that shook his entire body. "Master Regulus' locket, Kreacher tried, Kreacher tried, but Kreacher failed in his task. Poor Master Regulus would be so ashamed of Kreacher's failings."

"It would seem that your elf knew the fate of Regulus Black all along, and his link to the horcruxes Potter." Snape said.

Harry ignored Snape, his attention on Kreacher who had started to hit his head on the floor while wailing, "Kreacher failed, Kreacher failed!" Harry had no choice but to order him to stop hurting himself "Can you tell me what happened to Master Regulus and the locket?"

And so the whole tale came out, how the dark lord had used Kreacher to test the potion that guarded the Horcrux, how Regulus had found out and had taken Kreacher back, drank the potion himself, and getting killed by the inferi in the process, and instructing Kreacher to take the locket back and destroy it, no matter what.

"No matter how hard Kreacher tried, the locket could not be destroyed. Kreacher hid it, but then Mudbloods, Blood traitors and half-bloods came along and tried to throw it away. Kreacher took it along with Miss Bella and Miss Cissy's pictures, my mistresses' gloves, the order of Merlin 1st class, and the Goblet's with the family crest on." Kreacher cried from the floor, his fingers itching to punish himself but his orders from his master over-ruled him.

"What ever happened to it Kreacher? Do you still have it?" Harry asked, prepared to stop Kreacher if the house-elf chose to hurt himself, he was so used to Dobby doing it by now.

"Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus Fletcher came and stole all of Kreacher's treasures after master Sirius' death. Kreacher tried to stop him but he failed."

A few images popped into Harry's mind: Mundungus Fletcher telling Sirius that he could sell those silver goblets for a fair price the summer before fifth year, and then a year later accosting Fletcher in Hogsmede after his looting of Grimmauld place where he had the aforementioned goblets. With a sudden lurch Harry realised that he could possibly have had the locket with him at that point. "What are the chances that he still has it on him now?" he asked turning to Snape.

"I would not like to hazard a guess, Fletcher always was a loose end, and did not always turn up to Order meetings. And I have not been to an Order meeting in a long while, not since...well you know."

Harry scowled, "Yes, well he was very good at disappearing from duty when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on me, leaving me to fight dementors on my own." He turned to Kreacher, "Do you think that you could track Mundungus Fletcher down for us Kreacher, we need the locket that he stole."

"Kreacher will do anything to fulfil Master Regulus' last request," he said before disappearing with a pop.

"I will leave you two boys here alone," Snape said, turning to them. "I still have to report in with the Dark Lord, he does not know of my involvement with Draco's disappearance as of yet, and I intend to keep it that way. Do not worry Potter; I shall not mention anything about you. If I find that you two cannot behave when I came back, you will both be sorry. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Draco both mumbled.

With one last hard look, and a swish of his robes Snape left the room, leaving the two boys to pour over where the rest of the horcruxes could be.

**July 9****th**** 1997**

It was over a week later that Kreacher showed up again, holding a struggling Mundungus Fletcher and a surprising guest.

"Harry Potter, Dobby helped Kreacher bring in this worthless scum. Dobby wanted to help the great Harry Potter!"

Harry could hear Fletcher spluttering behind the two elves. "Now see here, it was only a bit of silver no one wanted, no harm done. I don't see why I've been dragged here against mi wishes by these two," he indicated towards the two elves.

"Well you see 'Dung," Harry began. "On one of your many forages of this place, you took something that was very important to us. If you cannot tell us what you did with it, I shall hand you over to Malfoy here, and I'll allow him to torture the answer out of you. He's been taught some pretty dark curses after all."

"'Old on, let a man speak before taking such drastic measures. What is it ya wanting," Fletcher spoke holding up his hands, a look of worry on his face.

"A silver locket, with an S inscribed on it," Harry spoke slowly, maintaining eye contact with the thief.

"That thing? Useless it was, practically had to give it away; it wouldn't open so no one would buy it."

"Who Fletcher, who did you give it to?"

Fletcher was quiet for a minute, thinking it over. "Some ministry worker I think it was. I was out on the streets, sellin' mi wares when she comes up askin' for mi licence. Gave her some story 'bout me leavin' it at home and she wa' welcome to one of mi items while I went home to fetch it. She picked up that locket, 'n' I high tailed it out o' there 'n' neva went back knowin' she'd be on the lookout. Nasty toad woman she was."

Harry and Draco shared a look; only one person they knew could be described as looking like a toad. Draco quickly pointed his wand at Fletcher and whispered "obliviate".

"Dobby, if you could drop him off somewhere, anywhere will do, and thank you." Harry said as Dobby grabbed a fistful of Fletcher's robes and disappearing. Harry then turned to Kreacher, "Thank you Kreacher for your help too. Here, I want you to have this," he held out Regulus' locket. "You deserve this after everything you've done."

Two tears rolled down Kreacher's cheeks. "Master wants Kreacher to have Master Regulus' locket?"

Harry bent down and rested his hand on Kreacher's shoulder. "Despite everything, you've helped in more ways than you can ever imagine, and you deserve this."

At that moment Snape strode through the kitchen door. "We have a big problem on our hands, the Dark Lord plans on releasing his most faithful from where they have been imprisoned in Azkaban. With those followers back at his beck and call, the dark side could become the formidable force it was twenty years ago.

Both Harry and Draco paled, their joy at locating a Horcrux quickly fading. "When?"

"Within the next few days, while defences are low, the ministry has been in turmoil this last year and especially so since Dumbledore's death, they are spread very thinly."

"We need to get a message to the ministry, stop this from happening." Draco spoke up. "I for one would prefer my father and the others to remain where they are. Aunt Bellatrix was bad enough without adding the others back into the mix. We also need to get a hold of that locket."

Snape looked between the two boys, clearly he was missing something. "Kreacher found 'Dung, but he'd given the locket to Umbridge." Harry explained.

They were all silent for a few minutes until Harry spoke up. "I have an idea, you may not like it, but it just might work."

**July 10****th**** 1997**

"I cannot believe you talked me into this Potter," Draco hissed as he and Harry rode down in the telephone box into the ministry. "Here we are sneaking into the ministry in the early hours of the morning, just to steal a bloody necklace."

To anyone else riding who may have been in with them, the sound of Draco's voice would have unnerved them as Draco was currently hidden underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, while Harry had concealed himself via a disillusionment charm.

"Relax Malfoy; we should be able to pull this off without a hitch. Look at everything you accomplished last year; this task should be like child's play for you. I have to satisfactorily convince the minister there is to be an attack on Azkaban and to send in the troops, I'm not exactly his favourite person at the moment since I won't be his poster boy."

"Oh yes, it's all about Potter," Draco muttered as their lift came to a halt and the door opened. Harry hushed him as they crept along the corridors to their destinations. "Remember, no waiting for one another. As soon as you've got the necklace, get out. We'll meet back at Grimmauld place."

Harry slipped into the minister's office and sat down in a corner to wait while Draco moved down the corridor to the undersecretary's office.

Harry had no idea how long he was sat there for, but he had fallen into a light doze when the door opened and the Minister and Percy Weasley hurried in.

"We need to arrange a meeting with the department of magical games and sport; we might have to withdraw from next year's Quidditch World Cup if the current situation is not resolved."

Percy made a note on his scroll. "And what of Dumbledore's will sir?"

"We still have a couple of weeks until we have to release the contents of the will to their recipients. There has to be a reason as to why Dumbledore left something to Potter and his friends." Harry's ears pricked up at this. "Now, you'd better go and send that missive and finish your work for the day."

It was not until Percy had left the room that Harry spoke up. "When was it the Minister's right to withhold people's property, just because he holds a grudge against the certain individual?" He could have laughed when the Minister physically jumped a foot in the air.

"Who's there?" Scrimgeour said, frantically spinning around.

Harry stood up and cancelled the disillusionment charm, locking and silencing the room as he did so. "Just me Minister. You really should get better security on your office sir, next time it could be a Death Eater laying in wait for you."

"Mr Potter, what are you doing here, how did you get in? There are charms set to go off when anyone enters unauthorised."

Harry smiled, "Yes, Dolores Umbridge had the same on her office while she was headmistress at Hogwarts. Really, you would think you would come up with something a little bit more secure. As for why I am here, I was going to tell you about an upcoming Death Eater attack, but I want to hear about what Dumbledore left for me before I tell you."

Scrimgeour's face turned red, "You think you can bribe the minister do you Potter? The boy who thinks he can get everything."

"It worked for Lucius Malfoy; he was always lining the pockets of certain individuals with gold, especially Fudge. I mean, if you want to turn a blind eye to this attack then I'll just leave now, but you'll only have yourself to blame when people ask why they weren't better protected." He turned towards the door."

"Wait," Scrimgeour sighed. He pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out three objects; A book, a muggle cigarette lighter and a snitch. "These are what Dumbledore left for you, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. You were also granted the Sword of Gryffindor, but as that is a historical artefact and a Hogwarts possession the headmaster had no right in leaving it to you."

"And you seem to think that a hidden message has been left in these? The only thing I can think of is; remember what you have achieved and persevere." He flicked his wand and writing appeared in mid-air.

'_The vanquished one seeks to restore his faithful,_

_Azkaban is next on his list to conquer._

_The Dark Lord's most faithful will triumph,_

_Should the guards at sea fail.'_

"I was never here Minister, this just appeared. You can understand the need to keep this between us, considering my source of information."

"You are sure you can trust this, how can you be sure this is not some wild goose chase while another attack occurs elsewhere?"

"I would trust this person with my life, so I trust the information they give me. Of course most people would think the same way you are, so here," he finished off his note with an embellished lightning bolt. "I'm sure you can keep this on a need to know basis, we don't want to panic the general population, or risk anything getting back to the Dark Forces." Harry reapplied his disillusionment charm before leaving the room.

"Oh, and before I go, accio snitch. You wouldn't mind, seeing what I have given you. Farewell Minister."

Severus Snape was pacing the floor of the kitchen, waiting until Harry and Draco returned. He himself had just returned from a Death Eater meeting where he had learnt some very disturbing information.

He heard a creak from upstairs and withdrew his wand just in case but moments later breathed a sigh of relief when Harry stepped through the door. "Everything went according to plan then?"

"Kinda," Harry shrugged. "I kind of blackmailed the minister." He shrugged sheepishly.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Only you Potter. What made you resort to that may I ask?"

Harry told him all that he had overheard and obtained while in the minister's office. "Why would Dumbledore leave me the sword in any case? Sure I used it to defeat Tom Riddle and the basilisk, but that's all in the past now, the first Horcrux destroyed."

Snape was thoughtful for a minute. "We will figure it out, but at the moment we have a more crucial matter on our hands. The Dark Lord has a spy within Hogwarts, someone who can take over from where I left off, however this time it is a student. He plans on using them to bring you to him."

"Who is it? How would they bring me to Voldemort, unless... They plan on seducing me don't they?" When Snape nodded, Harry continued. "So it's obviously a girl, one of the Slytherins?"

"The Dark Lord would not be foolish enough to use a Slytherin for this Potter, he knows about the discord between you and them. No, this is a person he plans on disposing with once he has you. It is someone he knows you will trust; I only caught a glimpse of this spy beneath her robes, but it was enough to hazard a guess. After all, only one family I know has such vivid red hair."

"Ginny? What would possess her to do such a thing?" Harry sank down onto one of the chairs. "How long has this been going on? Was she a spy while we were going out, or more recent than that?"

"To be honest Potter, I do not know. She was only revealed last night."

"Does she know what Voldemort will do to her when she delivers me to him? Does she know that she is signing her own death warrant?"

"I believe the Dark Lord has told her that she can have her heart's desire should she succeed, and that would be you. No doubt her belief is that she will rise up the ranks to become the Dark Lord's favourite and you would be her reward, her plaything."

Harry shuddered in revulsion. "Is this girl delusional or something? Voldemort wants nothing more than to see me dead." He suddenly laughed, "I get killed, and then he kills Ginny, she will then achieve her heart's desire, we will be together through death."

Harry did not know what, but something he said caused Snape to snap. "Don't joke Potter, we have all sacrificed too much for you to give up now, or do you want them all to have been in vain, and I am not risking everything for your ass." He leaned over Harry, black eyes bearing into green ones, Snape's breath ghosting over Harry's lips, and for one crazy moment Harry was tempted to lean up and kiss the man, until Malfoy's voice broke the silence.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Snape took a step back, giving Harry one long, last, hard look, making Harry wonder if the same thing had occurred to Snape as it had to him. They both turned their attention to Malfoy, who was stood in the doorway, leaning against the jam, swinging the locket around his index finger."

"Draco," Snape seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon; everything went well I take it?"

"Of course. That woman will do anything for a little bit of power. All I had to say was 'that pretty piece hanging around your neck was stolen from my family. Light sympathisers took it, thinking it was a dark artefact when really it is a family heirloom on my mother's side. I can see to it that you are substantially rewarded if it is returned to us.' Of course she acquiesced when she realised just who it is for. Despite my father's imprisonment, my mother is still well respected; she also believes my father was wrongly imprisoned, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Malfoy paused for a moment before continuing. "I did notice several Death Eaters and dark supporters around the ministry on my way out. Is the Dark Lord planning a take-over?"

"That has been amongst the Dark Lord's plans, although I do not know of anything being definite just yet." Snape replied. He walked over and took the locket off of Malfoy. "Any ideas on how to destroy this then Potter?"

"Well, last time I used a basilisk fang to destroy the Horcrux in the diary. I have no idea what Dumbledore used to destroy the ring."

"Well then Potter, you and I will have to take a trip to Hogwarts soon; we can end this sooner rather than later then." Snape said. "I would rather this not go on by the time school resumes again."

July 15th 1997

"I've been thinking," Harry began sitting down next to Draco in the sitting room.

"That must've hurt," Draco teased as he stretched out on the sofa, placing his feet on Harry's knee and resting his head against the arm rest, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Idiot," Harry retorted chucking a pillow at the blonde's head. "Anyway, Dumbledore told me that Voldemort applied for the defence position at Hogwarts twice. He was unsuccessful both times and after his second application there hasn't been a professor who has lasted longer than a year. What if Voldemort himself placed a curse on the position?"

"Where are you going with this Potter?"

"Voldemort placed something in the school that would only let people teach that subject for a year, keeping something of himself within the school as a reminder to Dumbledore of what he denied; if Voldemort couldn't teach, then no one else should either. What if that thing was a..."

"Horcrux," Draco said, sitting up. "The only question is, which one?"

"My guess would be either Hufflepuff's cup, or something of Ravenclaw's. The only problem being I have no idea what it could be."

"When are you and Snape off to Hogwarts?" It was a complete change of subject, but Harry assumed it was leading somewhere.

"Tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"While you're there, see if you can speak to the Grey Lady, she's the Ravenclaw house ghost. The Bloody Baron told us once, apparently the two of them had a bit of a past. If the Dark Lord did hide it where would it be?"

"If you wanted to hide something in Hogwarts that only you knew where it was, where would it be?"

Draco thought for a moment, "The Room of Requirement."

"Quite possibly."

**July 16****th**** 1997**

Harry and Snape stood outside the main Hogwarts Gates looking in. "You are quite sure no one will be here sir to interrupt us?" Harry asked as Snape began making a series of complex wand movements, lowering the enchantments on the gates that were supposed to keep the Dark Forces out.

"Only the ghosts, house-elves and portraits. Usually the headmaster would remain, maintaining the wards, ready for the new term but as a new head has yet to be appointed..." Snape stopped as he caught sight of the marble tomb glittering in the sunlight. "I never realised they had buried Albus here, I had thought perhaps Godric's Hollow..."

Harry, who had been reading the Daily Prophet over the summer, knew from Rita Skeeter's articles that Dumbledore had grown up in Godric's Hollow, and that's where the rest of his family had been buried. "We felt it was for the best, considering everything."

Snape turned to look at Harry, "I never wanted to kill him, but I was stuck in a situation. He was dying; that curse on his hand would have killed him had I not isolated it and that is when he made me promise that when the time was right I would kill him. And then came the unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy. I had no choice in the end."

"I understand sir. That same night he made me feed him poison so as to reach the locket. He begged you to kill him; He pleaded with you, not for his life but for his death." For several minutes they stood there, paying their silent respects to a man who gave up so much for the two of them.

Once inside Snape turned to Harry. "Go find the Grey Lady, it cannot hurt to find out what Rowena Ravenclaw's artefact was, then meet me in the headmaster's office; there is something I must do up there and then we can go down to the Chamber of Secrets together."

Harry hurried off. He had no idea where to look, but knew he would have to come across a ghost eventually that he could ask. It was strange walking through corridor's devoid of life; during term-time odd people would be about; teachers on free periods, students making their way to classes or the library, Filch and Mrs Norris cleaning and terrorising, and prefects patrolling.

Eventually he came across the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick. "Mr Potter, what on earth are you doing here? You very nearly scared me to death, there's usually no one around this time of year."

Harry had to stop himself from laughing, despite being dead over five hundred years, Nick still used many sayings students around the school did. "I need to find the Grey Lady."

Nick indicated for Harry to follow him, and so they set off through the corridors until they reached the entrance of a tower where a door stood. Nick disappeared through the wall, but reappeared moments later followed by another ghost.

"Sir Nicholas tells me you wish to speak with me Mr Potter."

"I am on the quest to find artefacts belonging to the four founders. Gryffindor's sword I discovered a few years ago which remains wholly intact. Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup and something belonging to Ravenclaw have all been turned into dark artefacts by Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort as he is known. I have the locket and am on the quest for the cup, but I have no idea what Ravenclaw's item was."

"You speak much like he did all those years ago. Your Tom Riddle came to me to ask about the Founder's items, for academic purposes he so claimed. Lady Ravenclaw's prized item was her diadem which was said to be the source of all her knowledge. I am afraid I may have truly caused total damaged to my mother's most treasured possession."

"Your mother..." Harry began but was cut off when the ghost turned towards the door. A few words were exchanged with the eagle door-knocker and the door opened. The ghost drifted through the open entryway and Harry had no choice but to follow.

Harry moved inside what could only be the Ravenclaw common room. It was a wide circular room; high arched windows were covered with blue and bronze silk. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, the carpet midnight-blue. Tables, chairs and bookshelves were arranged around the room and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall, white, marble statue.

"That circlet on the head of my mother is her fabled diadem. It was rumoured to grant the wearer immeasurable power and knowledge. However, no one has been able to determine that claim; jealous of my mother, I stole the diadem and fled. I hid out in a forest in Albania, and there it remained even after my death. Until he came around asking questions, he sounded so sincere.

"There were many who were hoodwinked by him." Harry said as he moved closer to the statue to look at the diadem. There was something familiar about it, and as he looked up to read the inscription; 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'. Suddenly Harry realised where he had seen it before. The statue he had placed to mark the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion Making; He had put a wig and a tiara on the bust of the ugly old warlock, the same tiara that was Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem.

Harry quickly turned around and ran out of the door, "thanks Nick, Lady Ravenclaw," he called over his shoulder. He hastened towards the seventh floor corridor and the tapestry of the dancing trolls. Thinking of the room of hidden things, he walked up and down the corridor three times and then darted inside when the door materialised.

He meandered through the rows of objects looking for his goal, last time he had not realised just how big this room was. He knew he was close when he passed by the repaired vanishing cabinet, and then finally he spotted it. The ugly warlock with the tiara perched on top, looking very out of place. He was about to turn around when he remembered why he had marked this spot in the first place. He opened the cupboard and withdrew Advanced Potion Making; it was time this book was returned to its rightful owner.

The Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office was open when he eventually reached the headmaster's office, so Harry could only assume that Snape was already up there.

"Ah Potter, you managed to locate the Grey Lady then?" Snape said as Harry walked through the door.

"Even better," Harry smirked. "I found another Horcrux." He set the diadem down on the desk. Around him he could tell the portraits of former headmasters and mistresses were watching curiously under the guise of sleep; however Harry only had eyes fixed on one portrait.

"Harry my boy, well done," Dumbledore smiled down at him, his eyes twinkling madly.

"It's not over yet, we still have a way to go, sir." He glanced over at Snape. "There is still the matter of destroying what we have. You did say we would go down to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Indeed Potter, let's not hesitate on that matter."

"Severus, Harry, wait!" Dumbledore spoke up. "You don't have to go all the way down to the Chamber of Secrets to be able to destroy them; there is something much closer at hand."

Harry and Snape cast their eyes around the room looking for something to destroy the horcruxes with, until Severus laid eyes on Gryffindor's sword. "Of course, it's crafted by Goblins."

"What does being Goblin made have to do with anything?" Harry asked looking between Snape and Dumbledore's portrait.

"Something that is Goblin made has certain qualities about it." Dumbledore explained. "Their blades will imbibe only that which makes them stronger."

"At Harry's blank look Snape prodded him further. "Think Potter, what did you use the sword for that could possibly strengthen it?"

Harry cast his mind around. He had killed the basilisk in his second year; he had destroyed the diary, Riddle's Horcrux, with the basilisk fang. "Basilisk venom! That's what made it stronger. The sword took on the properties of the venom; therefore the sword can destroy the horcruxes."

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry as Snape reached over to retrieve the sword. He passed it to Harry to do the honours. "It seems a shame to have to destroy them; these are the only relic's belonging to the founders." Harry sighed.

"That's why he will have done it Potter. The Dark Lord does not care for their value, but what others care. They would be safe as no one would want to destroy them. Now I suggest you get on with this."

As Harry placed the open locket and diadem on the floor and raised the sword. He was about to bring it down when out of each of the horcruxes figurines emerged. Both Harry and Snape gasped; the horcruxes had assumed the form of James and Lily Potter. Harry was frozen, the sword raised above his head as he took in the sight of his parents.

"Oh Harry," Riddle-Lily said looking down at her 'son', "how could you? He is not right for you."

Riddle-James nodded along with his wife. "He will eventually betray you when someone better comes along, you know this. I have seen it in our hearts." Riddle-James' eyes glowed red for a brief second and this was enough to snap Harry out of his stupor. With a roar he brought the sword down twice; once on the locket and once on the diadem. Both times the horcruxes let out a long scream and oozed black fluid.

"Well done my boys, well done!" Dumbledore praised. "You are two horcruxes closer to your goal. Now that the two of you are working together, the statute has changed somewhat. Severus, have you told Harry what I informed you about?"

Snape glanced over at Harry, who was looking quizzically between Snape and Dumbledore, before answering the former headmaster. "I'm afraid not Albus, I barely spend time with the boy, the Dark Lord believes I am still solely loyal to him. I call round to ensure he and Mr Malfoy have not killed one another.

"Ah, you have Mr Malfoy with you, splendid. Now I am sure you boys have things you must be doing, so I will bid you farewell."

"Indeed," Snape replied and turned to walk out of the door. "Come Potter."

Harry silently followed Snape out of Hogwarts and back across the grounds where they apperated back to Grimmauld Place. Not once did he ask about what Dumbledore had said, knowing Snape would tell him in his own time.

Draco was sat alone in the lounge at Grimmauld Place, Severus and Potter had gone to Hogwarts, leaving him alone for the first time since Potter had arrived.

A tapping at the window drew him out of his thoughts. His mother's little owl was outside waiting to come in, clutching a scroll between its talons. He opened the window and the owl swooped in, dropped the scroll before swooping out again.

He picked it p, fearing the worst; why else would his mother be writing to him.

'My dearest Draco, I hope this letter finds you well. The Dark Lord has now taken up permanent residence at the manor since his failed attempt on Azkaban; he does not seem to trust any of us at the moment as he feels we have a spy in our midsts. Your Aunt Bellatrix seems to be the only one who has retained the favour of the Dark Lord as he has gifted her with the task of looking after something of great importance to him. The end may be near my son, the Dark Lord plans on over throwing the ministry soon and then the muggle loving fools will be put in their proper places.

With love.'

A noise upstairs startled him and he dropped his letter on the floor just as Snape and Potter walked through the door.

"Draco?" Snape asked, seeing the startled expression on the young man's face. "What's wrong?"

Draco picked up the letter and handed it over. "I don't know why, but something about it worries me. Whether it's because it's my mother writing to me, what she has written or the owl finding me, I don't know."

Harry peered over Snape's shoulder at the letter. "I always find owls can find you no matter what, and no matter what, your mother will miss you so will want to write to you, even if just to reassure herself."

Snape tapped a portion of the letter, "The Dark Lord trusts Bellatrix over anyone else. Perhaps he trusted her with something important to him." He looked over at Harry, "Perhaps his soul?"

Harry's eyes widened in realisation at Snape's words, "But how would we find out what it is and where it is?"

Snape hissed then before he could answer and grabbed his arm; obviously his Dark Mark had flared. "I will have to leave you two to think it over, I have to go. I will try and find out what information I can, and I will try and see how your mother's doing as well Draco." With that Snape swept from the room.

**23****rd**** July 1998**

It was a week before Harry and Draco saw Snape again, and during that time they had exhausted ideas on where Bellatrix could hide a Horcrux, although Harry had determined that she more than likely had Hufflepuff's cup.

"I'm sorry for taking so long boys, the Dark Lord indeed trusts no one besides Bella at the moment, and everyone has been given menial tasks to do. He trusts no one since the attempt on Azkaban, believing any one of us to be spies." Snape stepped into the drawing room. "I've spoken with your mother Draco; she is doing well despite the circumstances. She has been playing hostess since the Dark Lord took up residence at the manor, and has been privy to certain information." He withdrew a drawstring bag and dropped it on the coffee table. "I believe this is what you are looking for Potter."

Harry reached into the bag and pulled out Hufflepuff's cup. "You managed to find it!" he exclaimed. "How?"

"As I said, Narcissa is privy to certain information, Bellatrix had this in her room," Snape said. "All it took was a quick duplication charm and I brought this with me."

Harry humped up and flung his arms around Snape's neck, however he quickly stepped back seeing the look on Snape's face.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Well...thanks."

A strange motion flickered across Snape's face, "Think nothing of it." Snape replied.

The awkward moment passed as Harry left to go collect the sword of Gryffindor.

Draco looked at Severus with raised eyebrows. "Is there something going on between you and Potter that I should know about? This isn't the first time I've witnessed one of these moments between the two of you."

Severus cleared his throat and picked up the cup to follow Harry out of the room.

Draco quietly followed Snape out of the room several minutes behind, not wanting to interrupt but also wanting to know what was going on. He peered through the crack in the door to see the remains of the cup on the floor and Snape and Harry sat on the bed.

"There's just Nagini left now, and she'll be the hardest to obtain," Harry sighed.

"There is one other that you should know about, an unintentional one the Dark Lord had no intention of creating," Snape said staring at a picture on Harry's bedside cabinet.

"It's me, isn't it?" Harry said. "Dumbledore said that the night he tried to kill me he transferred some of his power to me, only it was more than just power, it was part of his soul. Hence I can speak parsletongue and have been able to see what he has been doing." He turned to face Snape, "I'm going to have to die, aren't I?"

Snape nodded and Draco wondered whether he did not know what to say, or just could not. Even he was speechless.

"Of course, we had to destroy all the other artefacts to get rid of Voldemort's soul, why should I be any different? Just promise me that once I'm gone, you'll kill old snake face for me."

Snape turned to face Harry. "You will get through this Potter, I've not risked everything to see you die. Despite the Dark Lord and Ginerva Weasley's efforts, you will not fail."

Draco could almost taste the tension in the air between the two of them; they either needed to fight it out between them or...

"I also think another visit of John Smith to the minister is in order," Snape eventually said. "The Dark Lord is in the final stages of his plans to take over the ministry, and first on his list is the minister's death."

**July 30****th**** 1997**

Harry crept through the ministry underneath his invisibility cloak. Today was busier than it had been last time so he had to be careful not to bump into anyone. He was alone this time, there being no need for either Snape or Draco to come.

Suddenly bright pink hair was in his line of vision, and he plastered himself against the wall as Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt walked past. "...and there has still been no sign of Harry?" Tonks asked. Remus is besides himself, put a right dampener on our wedding. If not for the fact that Harry couldn't come, even if he was available, was the only thing that would get him in front of a minister. I had to say Harry would want this."

"As far as we can tell he is still safe, there was no sign of a struggle at his home despite his relatives not saying anything. Death Eaters haven't been bragging about his capture either. Mad-eye went by Grimmauld, but couldn't get in, maybe..." The rest of Kingsley's words were swallowed up by the crowd.

So Remus and Tonks were married now, at least some people could find joy in these difficult times, and Bill and Fleur's wedding would be soon, remembering he would be unable to attend.

He hurried on towards his destination and managed to slip inside an empty elevator the same time as Arthur Weasley. Mr Weasley looked tired and haggard, and with a stab of guilt Harry realised what his disappearance must be doing to those who cared about him. His heart went out to the Weasley's when he remembered what their daughter was planning.

Luckily Harry was able to slip out without alerting Mr Weasley to his presence and crept along to the minister's office. He was just about to open the door when a thin man stepped out. Harry recognised the man as Pius Thickness from Snape's description; a man Voldemort's forces were using to infiltrate the ministry, who was currently head of magical law enforcement. "Do not worry Minister, I will see to it."

Harry clenched his fists, wanting to really eliminate this man, but if he succeeded today, this man would get what was coming to him. He slipped through the door just before it shut. Scrimgeour and Percy were bent over a set of documents. He sighed; there was no easy way to do this.

He flicked his wand and a ribbon appeared, and with another flick words began to form, in the same way Dumbledore had back in first year.

The threat upon the Island may be over,

But the Dark Lord aims even higher,

His eyes are dawn to the ministry and,

Upon Augusts' front he will attack,

While the eyes of Order are drawn to bridal flowers.

It was then a matter of waiting until his note was read, and hopefully it would not take too long. Indeed, it was two minutes later when the minister happened to glance up. Unbeknownst to him, his and Harry's eyes met across the wording and Harry could see a moment of horror pass across them.

"Mr Weasley, what do you make of this?" Scrimgeour said placing his quill down.

Percy looked up and paled. "It's like the other one, about the attack on Azkaban, the inside informant. If we can assume it's the same person and is genuine. We don't want to get carried away with this when it could be a diversion."

Again, Scrimgeour's eyes met Harry's, but this time it seemed genuine, as if looking for confirmation from the mysterious sender. "The last one was correct, so we can assume that this one will be too. We will need to be vigilant, extra security at the ministry. And if I am not mistaken it is your brother's wedding that day is it not?"

"It is sir? Are you planning on a visit?"

Scrimgeour shook his head, "No, but you will be. Visit you family, offer your congratulations and keep your ear to the ground. If there is an attack it will either be here or there. Either way, we are on guard. Now can you go and inform the Auror office I will need all staff on duty that day and I will need a word with Robards, A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir, I'll go now, but I have no idea how my family will react."

Harry followed Percy out of the door, as he did so he heard the minister mutter, "You better be right out this Potter."

**16****th**** August 1997**

As per usual weeks went by without Harry and Draco seeing any sign of Snape; they were not worried yet as Voldemort was more than likely keeping his followers on a tighter leash. It was the middle of August before they saw him again.

"The Dark lord was most displeased his attempt to take control of the ministry failed, he lost several key players to Azkaban, and it is only a matter of time before he draws you into the open Potter. The ministry has also declared that Hogwarts will be reopening in September for all who wish to return, the question is, what are the two of you going to do come September?"

Harry thought about it. His aim had been to find and destroy the horcruxes, but now his job was almost complete and there was little else he could do right now. "Are you suggesting that we return to Hogwarts?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Draco looked up from where he was staring into the fire, "I have no objection with returning to Hogwarts, if the ministry has determined it safe to return then I'm all for it. To be honest I would feel safer at school than not at school." He stood up. "I can't say anything about Potter, but I would say the Weasley's would be returning." With that he walked away, out of the room closing the door behind him.

"He has a point you know, no matter how he came to the conclusion. You return to school, you can find out Miss Weasley's plan of action, and then we can form a plan of action. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, not after how far we've come."

Harry looked down at his lap. Could he keep that promise? He wanted to confront Ginny, get the truth out her and what would posses her to do such a thing.

Fingers under his chin tilted his head up to look up into Snape's eyes. "I'm not saying don't confront her, just don't go in there all guns blazing. Forget your rash Gryffindorishness and act more like a Slytherin; can you do that for me?"

Harry smiled; now that he could do.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine._

**Chapter 9**

September 1st 1997

The train rolled through the countryside, dark clouds were gathering overhead, heavy with the promise of rain. Harry was sat in a compartment with Ginny. Neville and Luna had spent some time with them, but had since left to do other things.

"So Harry, how come you decided to return to school? Ron and Hermione said that you wouldn't be; that you had things to see to. Not that I'm complaining," she said resting her hand on his knee.

Harry glanced down at the hand and repressed a shudder. "I managed to get what I needed to do, done over the summer. For everything else I could plan at school."

"It's nearly over then, the war I mean? You-Know-Who will be defeated soon? That will be great!"

Harry reached down and gave Ginny's hand a squeeze. "The end is near." He could not help smiling at the thought. "What will your plans be after it is all over?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Harry? The threat you have faced year after year is almost gone, you can do anything you want. As for me, well I'll just be happy settling down with the one I love in a place where we can be free from oppression." She leaned over and kissed him, long and hard.

Harry tried to give into the sensation of the kiss, but there was something missing. He pulled away from her. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I can't do this."

"What is it Harry, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, per se, it's just I can't do this whole you and I thing anymore," Harry said searching Ginny's face for a reaction. "We split up at the start of the holidays and I think it should stay that way." Ah, there it was; a flash of anger and jealousy lit up her eyes momentarily.

"But Harry, we're meant to be together, can't you see that? We've been through so much together, I love you." Harry could not tell if the tears in her eyes were real or fake.

"I know you love me Ginny; enough to sell us both out to Voldemort eh? But I'm afraid I don't love you anymore, I've fallen in love with someone else."

Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Harry's heart. "Say it isn't so, I only did what I had to."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but it's true."

"If I can't have you, then no one else will!" And then he knew no more.

"And that is what happened," Harry finished off as he and Severus had reached their conclusion in explaining what had transpired over the summer.

"What Miss Weasley failed to take into consideration was the implications of her heart's desire. Potter had been marked for death since the Halloween of 1981, and by agreeing to turn him over; she signed her own death warrant." Severus said, just as the doors to the Great Hall opened for the third time that evening.

The members of the Order were stood there with the Minister for Magic and his entourage.

"Mr Potter, I am aware that congratulations are in order, but might I enquire as to what is going on in here?"

And so the whole story began again for the purpose of their new audience. A shocked silence followed until Mr Weasley spoke up.

"Ginny, I don't understand. How could you do something like this? I thought we brought you up better." He looked around at his assembled children; at Bill, Fred and George stood with Fleur and the other members of the Order, at Percy stood next to the Minister and finally to Ron stood next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "Have we treated you any differently to the way we brought up your brothers?"

Severus flicked his wand and Ginny was lowered to the ground. It was a testament to how low she had sunk when no one offered to help her up. "I did what I had to do. I was promised immunity if I played the role of a spy and gave them what information I could, that was up until they wanted me to turn Harry over, I loved him and I couldn't do it. But then he went and broke my heart by splitting up with me, oh sure he may have had noble reasons behind it, but do I not count for something. I agreed to do it, after all I was promised my heart's desire. For a chance to finish this war I would do anything, and I bet the rest of you would too."

Many of the younger students were looking disgusted at Ginny's words. "I don't think anyone here would sell out their best friend." Harry said rising from the stool.

At the indication of the Minister, a couple of Aurors had hold of Ginny and had her restrained between them.

"Arthur, Molly, we will be in contact soon to make arrangements concerning your daughter." The Minister said nodding towards the Weasleys. He then turned to Harry, "Mr Potter, the Ministry would appreciate official documentation from you on today's events, but then you will be free to enjoy the school year to yourself."

Harry inclined his head. "I agree to your terms, I will await your owl. I would also like to request that no reporters are allowed within the school grounds. I think my fellow students would appreciate a peaceful year."

A look of understanding passed between Harry and Scrimgeour. The minister knew just what he owed Harry and a few small requests he could arrange. He and his party left Hogwarts then, taking Ginny with them.

Pandemonium broke out then, everyone rushing to congratulate Harry. He was swamped by people hugging him and shaking his hand. Fred and George took turns hitting him on the back. Mrs Weasley engulfed him in a hug apologising for Ginny.

Eventually Harry found himself sat next to a smiling Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "So, you've finally done it mate, although I feel a bit miffed you replaced us for Snape and Malfoy."

Harry laughed, "No one could ever replace you Ron, not even Malfoy. Anyway it's over now and I'm looking forward to a relaxing year."

"Relaxing!" Hermione screeched. "It's N.E.W.T's this year, and these determine our final careers. I'll be drawing up revision schedules for you both to follow." Both boys groaned.

As Hermione went on and on about classes, revision and timetables, Harry looked around the room. Malfoy was stood with Blasie Zabini and Pansy Parkinson talking about something; feeling Harry's gaze, he looked over and nodded before returning to his conversation. Mr and Mrs Weasley were deep in conversation with Kingsley, Remus and Tonks; Harry had offered his congratulations on their wedding to the couple after Remus had finished hugging him to death. Judging from the way Tonks was glowing, it would not be long before the couple heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet. He finally moved his gaze over to where Severus was stood, McGonagall was approaching him and wanting to know what was being said he slipped from his seat and made his way over.

"Severus, I feel that I should offer my apologies for doubting you. Albus trusted you for reasons I could never fathom, so why would you betray him?"

"I can assume this is going somewhere Minerva?" Severus said in his cool and calm manner.

"Well, I am hoping that you will resume the position of defence professor. I had not been able to find a replacement over the summer and had been resigned to setting research projects for the year. I have not found anyone to replace myself yet, and with the uncertainty whether we would be opening or not, I put it off. You would be doing me a great favour by accepting, and perhaps you could consider the position of deputy headmaster, the students could do with someone like you looking after them, you have done well with the Slytherins all these years."

Severus glanced over to where Harry had perched himself at the Ravenclaw table, pretending to listen to what was going on there. Severus could not help but smirk at the various qualities Harry had developed.

"You think parents will accept me back after murdering the headmaster? That the students will trust me?" He asked.

McGonagall regarded him over the rim of her glasses. "I am sure with Mr Potter's championship, the students and parents can accept you. Severus, I am hoping those students that chose not to come back this year will return, and I have aspirations that our intakes will increase now the threat to our world is over. I need you Severus."

Severus watched as Harry stood up and made to leave the Great Hall. "Potter, a word if you will, my office."

Harry stopped and turned towards Severus. He gave a brief nod to say he understood before leaving.

Severus turned back to McGonagall, "I will resume the defence position, at least for this year. As for your other request, I will get back to you.

Harry climbed the stairs towards the headmasters' office; he opened the door and peered inside. The portraits were all asleep as usual, except for one.

"Harry my boy, how is everything? I did not expect you back quite so soon." Dumbledore said looking down at Harry.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. He had placed a magical expansion charm on his pocket to allow him to carry it. "I was just returning this sir, now that we no longer need it. I came up to say that it is all over now." He lay the sword down on the table, "And thank you for your help sir."

Harry could have laughed at the expression on Dumbledore's face, an almost surprised look. "I must say, well done, though I had not expected you to accomplish everything in one summer, not when I..."

"Not when it took you years to figure everything out," Harry replied cheekily. "Although I cannot take full credit, not when I had two sneaky spies helping me out. There has been something that has been confusing me though sir; the items you left for Ron, Hermione and myself. I can understand the Sword of Gryffindor now, but the others?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry. "At the time my belief was that you would entrust Mr Weasley and Miss Granger with you quest, and sent along a few aides. It was also my intention to pass along to you a legacy that we - you, Tom and myself, share; A little known lore of the Deathly Hallows."

Harry listened as Dumbledore told him the story of the Deathly Hallows; of Cadmus, Antioch and Ignotus Peverell's encounter with death, of Harry's and Tom's distant relativity to two of the brothers – their respective ownerships of the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility and how Dumbledore himself came to posses the Elder Wand.

"And if I am correct Harry, then you are now the owner of all three Hallows, and they have assisted you in your defeat of Tom."

That stumped Harry; so the cloak that had once belonged to his father was THE Cloak of Invisibility, passed down from father to son from Ignotus Peverell, who was originally gifted it by death. The snitch Dumbledore had left for him had contained the Resurrection Stone, which had once belonged to the Gaunt family, coming from the Peverell's, which Tom had turned into a horcrux. Which only left...

"But how am I the master of the Elder Wand sir? Wouldn't I have had to defeat the previous owner?" He ran a hand along the length of his wand. "Surely that would be Severus; after all he was the one that cast the killing curse."

"Death does not necessarily mean defeat Harry. Tom tried to kill you as a child and you came out stronger. Think about a duel, you can defeat your opponent, and not kill them." Harry cast his mind to that night on the astronomy tower.

"Draco Malfoy disarmed you, of course without your wand you cannot fight and are thus 'defeated'." Harry took a moment to ponder this and how he came into all of this. "I disarmed Draco, this summer at Grimmauld before I knew what was going on."

"Exactly Harry. In the same way Mr Malfoy over-powered me, you did so to him, thus ownership passed on. I am not a master on wand lore, but you know as well as I do that the wand chooses the wizard."

Harry stared at Dumbledore as the old headmaster sat back in his portrait and closed his eyes. Even after death Dumbledore could still continue to surprise him. He returned the sword of Gryffindor to its resting place above the old headmaster's desk.

As he slipped silently from the office he knew he was leaving his legacy behind, but was stepping into a new one, and who knew where that would lead.


End file.
